


Don't forget me, okay?

by fabulousinez



Series: Soumako Week [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow Day, childhood best friends, i wanted to both cry and squeal at the same time, they're little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousinez/pseuds/fabulousinez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sousuke met Makoto right in front of the temple he never thought they would leave with a promise for the future.</p>
<p>
  <i>"With Makoto everything was different though. Makoto meant peace, quietness, an escape from the real world."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't forget me, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> **N/A:** I saw [this](http://bobachalatte.tumblr.com/post/100045768052/soumako-week-day-3-post-graduation-elementary) art by [bobachalatte ](http://bobachalatte.tumblr.com) and got inspired by it and this happened. In this fic both Sousuke and Makoto are twelve years old, so not quite in elementary school age and not quite yet in post-graduation age, so I hope it fits the prompt for day 3.
> 
> **N/A:** For day 3 of Soumako Week (elementary school/post-graduation)

Sousuke blowed hot air into his hands hoping that somehow he’d warm his body. It was December 24th and he was bloody freezing outside in the snow that kept on falling without mercy. But he had promised he would be there. And he wasn’t one to back out on a promise.

But _he_ was late.

Sousuke huffed as walked back and forth in front of the temple, shaking his head to wipe away the snow. After all the trouble he had had to get there, trying to convince his mom to let him out on Christmas Eve when he had barely been at home for 24 hours and he did that to him? He should find a new friend.

"Ahhh! Sousuke!" - Sousuke turned around to meet the voice calling his name.

Panting, with puffs of air coming out of his mouth, Makoto ran in his direction, a package secured under his arm. All Sousuke’s frustration for having been left waiting evaporated as Makoto came closer and closer. He bit his lip to avoid the eminent smile on his face. He had _really_ missed Makoto.

"Sousuke!" - Makoto breathed out, his hands on his knees, trying to recuperate his breath – "I’m sorry for being late. The twins wouldn’t let me go" – he explained and Sousuke just chuckled.

"A year later and you’re still the same, Makoto."

"Ehh? I’ve changed!" - the green eyed boy protested – "I grew up five centimeters while you were away!"

"Really? Can’t see it…"

"Now you’re being mean, Sou-chan" – Makoto pouted and Sousuke had to avert his eyes to elsewhere. His best-friend wasn’t supposed to make him blush.

"Don’t call me that. What are we? Five again?" - he grumbled.

Makoto giggled and they fell in an easy and comfortable silence. Sousuke liked these moments with Makoto. He didn’t have any of what they had in Tokyo. Everyone had their own business to deal with and the city was to loud to find a comfortable silence. Sometimes Sousuke could barely hear his thoughts, much less be in silent.

With Makoto everything was different though. Makoto meant peace, quietness, an escape from the real world. Makoto was what he missed more while he was away.

As if reading his thoughts, Makoto confessed in a tiny voice:

"I really missed you, Sousuke. It was awful without you."

Sousuke, without any seconds thoughts about it, wrapped his arms around Makoto who’d started crying silently. He didn’t care if they were two twelve years old boys hugging in front of the temple, all he wanted was to enjoy that precious moment and keep it forever for when times got tougher. Makoto clinged tightly on his jacket as if he never wanted to be apart from Sousuke anymore.

Sousuke still remembered the day he went away to Tokyo with his dad, leaving his mom and Makoto behind. He still remembered the way Makoto tried in vain to hold back his tears as he hugged Sousuke goodbye. He still remembered the way he didn’t let a tear fall in front of Makoto but as soon as he was in the car, with a full journey ahead of him, he wept, his father telling him he would be alright. Sousuke hadn’t believed him then and his opinion remains the same. How could he live so far away from Makoto and function properly?

Makoto’s tears came to an end and he silently cleaned the traces of tears left on his face.

"I’m sorry" – he whispered, not meeting Sousuke’s eyes.

"Don’t be" – Sousuke whispered back – "I really missed you too. Tokyo is way to big to be there alone."

Makoto’s eyes crinckled and sparkled, his usual beaming smile making its presence. It was like they had never been apart. Everything was back to normal, like nothing had happened, like Sousuke hadn’t gone to Tokyo and Makoto had remained in Iwatobi.

"Ahh!" - Makoto exclaimed – "I almost forgot! Here’s your present!" - he handed him the poorly wrapped present – "Sorry about the wrapping. Mom made me do it and I’m not as good as her."

Sousuke dismissed him with his hands. Those details didn’t matter. Makoto had actualy bought a thing. A thing for _him_.

He slowly unwrapped the present and smiled as he felt the softness of the wool of the dark green scarf. Letting the paper fall to the ground, he wrapped Makoto’s present around his neck.

"How do I look?" - he raised his eyes to Makoto who had his cheeks in a lovely shade of red – "What is it?"

"That isn’t the only present I have."

"What? More? But… I didn’t get you anything, Makoto. You seriously don’t ne—"

"You don’t need to get me anything" – Makoto interrupted - "You just have to promise me one thing, okay?"

"Okay, anything you wa—"

He didn’t get to finish what he was saying because soft cold lips were pressed against his own. Surprised, Sousuke didn’t know what had happened until Makoto stepped back, leaving behind the ghost of his lips on Sousuke’s.

It had been innocent, barely a kiss really, but it had made Sousuke’s heart pounding inside his chest and his head dizzy.

Makoto, having found a deep interest on the snowy floor, refused to meet his eyes.

"Just promise me you won’t forget me, okay?"

"Yeah" – he breathed out before he knew it – "I’ll never forget you."

Makoto exhaled hard, a little smile appearing on his lips, the tension disappearing from his shoulders.

"You have to promise me the same, though" – Sousuke continued.

"Of course, Sou-chan" – Makoto smiled with a tilt of his head, the little smile now a full wide open smile.

When Sousuke left to Tokyo after New Year’s day, the snow kept on falling, but this time neither him or Makoto shed their tears at the farewell. They both knew that, one way or another, they would be together again and that was enough for now.


End file.
